


Copaanir

by Shooting_Stars_Library



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Nothing explicit, Slight Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Stars_Library/pseuds/Shooting_Stars_Library
Summary: Mando is flustered and needy and the Reader is being a tease.Crossposted on Tumblr
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Copaanir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dindjarindiaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindjarindiaries/gifts).



> I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: Mando loves a woman who can kick his ass. Pardon the language but it needs to be said. This is my first Mando/Star Wars fic, so please be gentle.

Sometimes, the Mandalorian found himself in situations that he couldn’t explain; situations he wasn’t sure how he had gotten into. This was not one of those situations. He remembered very vividly how he had come to be in this position.

_He knew his riduur was an excellent fighter, she had come from a race of warriors as well after all. However, although they had been together for years, he had never been able to truly examine how skilled she really was. He had always been engaged in fighting his own opponents. This time, however, there was no adversary to distract him from his bride’s prowess, and he was able to witness every blessed detail of her fight._

_It wasn’t a true altercation, merely a chance for his wife to prove her expertise, as well as earn a decent amount of credits. Not that it would have made a difference either way, Din knew when to lend a hand and when to let her fight her own battles. In any case, his role as a spectator was starting to create a dilemma for the bounty hunter. She had the upper hand in this fight, easily, each move, each punch, kick, and dodge executed with a finesse that only came from practice and real-world experience. The other fighter wasn’t half bad either, and even managed to land a few decent hits, but was clearly no match for the female warrior._

_Din always had a thing for strong women, ones who could fight well. It was even better if they could best him, put him on the ground, get a weapon to his throat, or trained on a weak spot in his armor. Seeing his wife prove that she could definitely accomplish all of the above had the normally stoic man shifting on his feet. However, the biggest reason for his newfound discomfort was the look on her face. The whole fight she wore a confident smile, taunting her opponent, eventually causing them to make mistakes. Once she found an opening to make her final move to end the fight, she gave a dangerously devious smirk, and quickly incapacitated the other fighter, ending the match and causing warmth to curl low in Din’s gut. The knowing glance and subtle wink she sent him certainly didn’t help his situation either._

_After the match was officially called and his riduur was declared the victor, she collected her winnings and made her way back to him, a self-satisfied smirk adorning her features. The hunter swallowed heavily at the look in her eyes, one that told him she knew exactly how her performance had affected him. She stopped directly in front of him and cocked a hip._

_“Enjoy the show?”_

_“I did.” Din’s voice came out more husky than he had planned, but that only seemed to amuse her even more. She reached out and curled her fingers under his belt and pulled his hips toward hers, allowing her to feel his physical reaction to her proficiency as a warrior. Cocky look still etched on her face, she moved one hand to the back of his helmet, pulling him into a Keldabe kiss. To anyone watching, this may seem like an innocent, if not slightly strange gesture, but to Din, who knew the significance of the action, as well as the reasoning behind his partner’s current use of it, it was far from innocent._

_“How about we head back to the Crest, hm? I could use a bed right now after that fight.”_

_The Mandalorian could only nod in response, and allow her to pull him out the door to their ship. Once inside and they were locked away from the outside world, she pushed him up against the hull of the ship._

Which brings him to where he is now, at his wife’s mercy.

She trails her hands up and down his torso, and feels the muscles toned from years of hunting down criminals. He reaches up and all but yanks his helmet off of his head, nearly dropping it, but managing to place it somewhat gently onto the nearest surface. That obstacle gone, the warrior tilts his head down, the desire to kiss his wife being the only thought on his mind. Her hands quickly jump to his shoulders and press him back into the wall, disrupting his plans. That devilish smirk from earlier that night returns, and she leans up to whisper in his ear.

“You really did enjoy my performance tonight didn’t you?”

Once again he can only nod, distracted by the subtle roll of her hips, the feel of her lips grazing his ear, the press of kisses down, then back up his jaw, and the teeth nibbling on his earlobe. He doesn’t even notice the motion of his hips in tandem with hers until she pins them to the wall, stopping all movement. She pulls away from his ear to give him a look that holds dark promises and the knowledge of deeply hidden desires.

Din's breath catches in his throat, his eyes widening and flickering from her own, to her lips, and back again before swallowing heavily.

"Please…" his whispered plea barely audible.

"Please what? What do you want Din? What do you need?"

The man in question squirms desperately, his brain trying in vain to come up with the words necessary to convey his yearnings. The woman in front of him smirks, leaning in so that her lips just barely miss brushing against his own, causing his breath to get caught in his lungs.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Is that what you need?"

A whine bursts from his throat before he could stop it, causing the smirk on his wife's face to grow, and the wicked glint in her eyes to intensify.

"I didn't hear words, cyare, how can I know that's what you want if you don't tell me?"

The bounty hunter squirms and strains forward again to connect their lips, but she leans back once more, preventing it. He lets out a frustrated groan, which morphs into a rough plea.

“Kiss me, please! I’ll do anything, cyar’ika, I swear, just please… please kiss me.”

Satisfied, she leans forward and whispers, “Well, since you asked so nicely,” before finally, _finally_ , giving him what he needs.


End file.
